Alternate Aftershock
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: What if Terra had brought her hand down? What if she had never rebelled against Slade... what if Aftershock had gone completely different? Note: Rated T for character death!


****

Alternate Aftershock pt2

**I do not own Teen Titans**

"No! Don't do it, it'll be the last thing you do!" Robin snarled, as the four Teen Titans burst into Slade's head quarters only to find Terra holding a sharp stone above Beast Boy's chest.

"Do it NOW Terra!" Slade shouted, but the Teen Titan's paid no attention to him, as they were focused on trying to get their friend out of his predicament. His leg was trapped beneath a rock, and no matter how many times he morphed, he could not pull it free.

Tears appeared in Terra's eyes as she pulled against Slade's will again.

"Fine, if you won't do it, I will."

Terra's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Beast Boy, the green teen was shaking, his eyes full of fear.

Terra brought her hand down.

A heart breaking scream of pure pain reverberated through the volcano, as Terra pushed upwards and hid herself in the shadows after she had done the awful deed, tears now flowing freely from her blue eyes.

The Teen Titans rushed to their dying friend, anger and sadness welling up inside them. Robin put his hand beneath Beast Boy's head and lifted him up slightly.

Beast Boy coughed, and he opened his clouded green eyes.

"S-she w-was controlled… b-by…. S-slade…. N-not h-er f-fault." he managed to whisper, even though his life was bleeding out of him bit by bit.

"Beast Boy, hold on buddy, we'll save you." Cyborg whispered to his friend.

"Friend Beast Boy, do not leave us. Who else would eat lots of tofu and demand us to watch?" Starfire asked almost innocently, though she was crying as well.

Beast Boy let out an uneven laugh, his body shaking as his face scrunched up in pain.

"C-Cyborg c-could eat t-he tofu." he suggested with his trademark crooked smile, as Cyborg looked appalled at this suggestion.

"Beast Boy, hold on." Robin whispered.

"I h-ave, because of you a-all." Beast Boy managed to whisper, "T-hanks, I l-love you g-guys."

With that, Beast Boy was silent, his shallow and uneven breaths slowing down more and more, until he was gone.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy! Wake up!" Robin called out, shaking his friend's shoulders almost violently. "Don't leave us!" he continued, the rest had never seen their leader in such turmoil.

Raven slowly placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "He's gone." she whispered.

"No, no." Robin whispered, before turning away so as not to let his team see the tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to be brave." Raven whispered, tears were also streaming down her face.

Everyone cried then, all four remaining Titans cried at the loss of their friend, and as Cyborg gathered up Beast Boy's limp body in his arms, they cried even harder.

The did not even think about the girl watching from high above, or how Slade was laughing in the background.

Terra had never seen the brave Teen Titans cry, but now, in the face of death, they seemed to be letting everything out. As if a dam had been holding it all back and masking it with their power and strength.

"Good work Terra." Slade's voice whispered in her ear. "You have shattered the Teen Titans, you should be proud of yourself."

Then why did Terra feel regret, what was this cold emotion tugging at her heart strings as she viewed the crying friends? Why did she feel the need to go down there, and do something so out of character.

Why did she feel the need to cry as well?

The Teen Titans did not bother trying to get Slade, they only knew that they had to get Beast Boy out of there, so they ran, not like cowards, but like grieving friends. They wasted no time going to their tower, the tower that held all the good times they had had, all the memories.

No one said anything as they laid their friend to rest, no one said anything as they set down the plaque on the warm earth, no one said anything as they returned to the tower.

The plaque was silver with a green border, and beautiful black writing on it.

**Beast Boy**

**A Teen Titan**

**Will always be in our hearts**

And as the Teen Titan's sat in their mourning and inner turmoil, the cold reality hit them.

Terra had struck, Slade had laughed, they had cried, Beast Boy had screamed, and now…

Beast Boy, was gone.

* * *

**Yes, I changed Aftershock... and I killed Beast Boy! I killed my favorite Titan, what is WRONG with me? *holds head* soo.... m-much... angst, urg! **

**Note: this is only a one shot, a very short, angst filled one shot... that you should review on! **


End file.
